


A Bucket Full Of AUs

by jubilantAffection



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantAffection/pseuds/jubilantAffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. There's going to be a crapload of AUs here, including Humanstuck, Schoolstuck/Collegestuck, Gamestuck, Virusstuck (maybe if I do more research and try to understand it better), and I may even try doing Ke$hastuck if I feel like it. Pretty much, even though I didn't put them down, there's a lot of couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Schoolstuck! (The Lalonde Family)

In the Lalonde mansion of Parkville, there were two people who lived there. Roxanne Lalonde, the eldest sister, and Rose Lalonde, the younger.

Most people would ask why do these two live by themselves, and how had they not been put up for adoption. Rose would just quirk a brow at them, her curves of her black painted lips turning upwards into a smile. Roxy would just smirk at them, her pink eyes having a mischievous look if one was to look closely.

Roxy was in the 12th grade, and although many people believed she wasn't all that bright, she was actually the smartest of her science class. Rose, on the other hand, was better in her Writing classes (even her frienenemy, Kanaya Maryam, thought most of the young Lalonde's speeches were great).

Though... most did have to say that whatever went on in that mansion of theirs was something nobody knew.


	2. Schoolstuck! (The Egbert/Crocker Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the same as last time, but just with the Egbert/Crocker family.

Now, the next family we're taking a look at would be the Egbert & Crocker family. It's much different from the others we will look over, but... yeah, it's different.

The children of the family, John and Jane, are twins. They look similar, even act similar in many ways. But there's one thing that divides them from each other besides gender.

_Betty Crocker._

See, Jane is actually a follower of the company, even having the same last name as the woman of it. How her last name isn't Egbert, the thought confuses people. Infact, the rim of the girl's glasses happen to be red for the color of the famous spoon. Yet, her brother isn't a big fan of Betty Crocker.

John believes that she, along with his friends to some point, is actually a Batterwitch. Because of this thought, Jane mostly picks on him and thinks that he is just being paranoid and that he's jealous of her. John notes the fact that he would never be jealous of her.

It's mostly thought that Jane's love of this company comes from the fact that her father uses it whenever he bakes a sweet of some sort.

Besides this, the two twins are usually on good levels with each other--despite the fact that Jane sometimes put a box of cake batter under John's bed to annoy him.

John and Jane are both in the 8th grade, being younger than their friends. For some unknown reason though, John can't help but wonder about the headmistress of the school, yet Jane happens to be the head's favorite out of all the students.


End file.
